All the Glitters isnt Gold
by CharmingMischief
Summary: [Post TTDW] Now that Loki has the throne, he needs a queen, and it wont be easy..
1. Chapter 1

**New story! **

As Loki sat on the throne, his disguise as Odin vanished, he sighed deeply with a smile. Watching his brother walk down the hall and to his little mortal. Jane he thinks her name was. Its finally happened, he had his rightful place on the throne.

Loki often thought of what his mother would think if she was here, maybe she would be proud her son was King, perhaps not in the _right_ way but still maybe proud. Loki slowly leaned back and let his mind wander, mostly about what he should do as his first command as King.

Suddenly a playful thought hit him, he would need a queen to rule beside him at some point, even if he lived for a really _really _ long time. Produce a heir next to rule when Loki was long gone. Loki nearly rolled his eyes at the thought of going through the trouble of courting a maiden. Everyone feared him, even almost every super-villian he assumed were out there. They knew Loki was unpredictable. As that huge Kursed proved not letting Loki out of his cell.

He may have a beautiful face, with his raven black shoulder-length hair, regal looking features with his changing mesmerizing green to blue eyes. A charming, playful voice. A Silver-tonged, and at first glance, you not even believe he wouldn't do anything horrible, maybe mischievous but not horrible such as taking over a realm and killing half in the process. Which is all the more reason not to trust him and be cautious. Looks can be deceiving.

And Loki was picky, to the food he ate to which outfit to wear. He would need someone who's mind didn't revolve around sex or just getting money. He didn't wanna admit it but Loki was rather lonely, without the two people he could tolerate, Thor or Frigga around. He sighed, he would have to disguise himself as the oaf Odin and when the times right, reveal himself to his queen-to be. Praying she could be trusted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orchid Moscovia sat with her friends on a fountain in the Asgard gardens. She had a fairy-like average pretty face. tanned skin, shell pink slightly full lips. Long auburn hair, full black eyelashes, she wore golden eyeshadow making her striking ocean blue eyes stand out, a pointy small nose and a a slightly curvy frame.

"I still can't believe Thor's _gone_." Her black-haired friend Sigyn said with a disbelieving sigh shaking her head. "I know, _and_ he _rejected _the throne!" her other friend Jay said, running her fingers over the waters surface.

Jay was a short and petite girl with blonde hair, milky skin and big brown eyes and rosy cheeks, she usually ties up her hair in a messy bun, saying she has too much hair to leave down."What?" Both Orchid and Sigyn said in shock unison whipping their heads to look at their friend. Jay looked up and nodded enthusiastically putting her hands in her lap. "Yeah i heard the whole thing while i was walking out of the palace."

"And _why _were you in the palace?" Orchid asked with a smile crossing her arms. Jay smiled back and laughed looking around to see if anyone was listening. "I heard they had brownies somewhere in there and i just had to go and look." Sigyn and Orchid laughed shaking their head. "By the gods, Jay, you can't just walk in and steal brownies." Sigyn said amused smiling and Jay shrugged smiling even more.

"Yeah huh, and i can't believe Loki's dead either." Jay said pulling her knee up resting her chin on it. "I know, and i know he's really mischievous and stuff but, there's just something about him that's just, interesting but frightening at the same time. its exciting." Orchid said turning around putting her feet in the fountain, letting the cool water sooth her.

"He turned my cup of wine into snakes once." Sigyn scowled shaking her head, looking out at the people. "I say good riddance." she whispered. "Yeah, and he melted my make-up..._While _i was putting it on!" Jay said incredulously, her big eyes wide. "And he made my bed swallow me and send me into another dimension." Orchid chimed in with an annoyed look and both friends stared at her in shock. "Good god, were you okay?" Sigyn asked, her face full of worry.

Orchid nodded frowning, kicking her feet a bit, water sloshing as she did so. "he just, does too much, he's too powerful for his own good i swear." Orchid said with a slight laugh, but still annoyed. "True that." Jay said with a nod. "He's still kinda hot." She added with a slight smile and shrug. Orchid and Sigyn gave her a look but smiled and Orchid pushed Jay into the fountain. Jay squealed and stood up laughing brightly. "What the hell!?" she shouted wiping water out of her eyes climbing out. "Sorry, muscle spasm." Orchid said with a smirk, waving her hand.

Loki, disguised as Odin, walked through the kingdom, people waving and bowing to their King. Loki smirked in satisfaction. Hearing a squeal he turned his head to see three girls sitting by the fountain. He studied each one, the one with a lot of blonde hair on the top of her head dripping from being pushed in he suspected. big expressive brown eyes but all in all an attractive girl, alittle too hyper for his taste. one with black hair like he, sharp features almost like Sifs. Blue eyes that her dark lashes frame, dark red tinted lips. Loki considered Sigyn for a moment but remembered she was to be married to another. Then lastly the girl with auburn hair, she had a soft looking delicate face, like a flower. And her exotic natural blue eyes and shell pink soft lips moving as she talked to the blonde. Loki knew she was strong, in more ways than one.

Loki lips smirked. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what i think?" Orchid said, walking in the middle of her friends as they made they're way to the markets. "What?" Sigyn asked, glancing at her friend as she licked the icing off her chocolate cupcake she was eating. "I don't think Loki's really dead." Orchid finished crossing her arms giving Jay a look frowning. "Why's that?" Jay asked scrunching her eyebrows together slightly looking at Orchid.

"Cause, something just, feels like he's not." Orchid shrugged. By the fountain's she would've sworn she felt Odin staring at her. Sigyn and Jay nodded. "Thats true, but maybe its his ghost or something." Sigyn offered biting into her cupcake. "Or you secretly liked him." Jay smirked and Orchid's eyes widened, silently cursing feeling heat rush to her cheeks. "Psh, don't be ridiculous Jay." Orchid said with a slight smile rolling her eyes. "Yeah right."

~X~

Loki really felt like a stalker now. And even more while he was glamoured as Odin. He hid in some nearby bushes, watching the girl named Orchid walk with her friends. Smirking at the fact that she suspected he wasnt dead, she was smarter than he anticipated. He could've done this simply, but this way is more fun. Suddenly he felt someone tug at his cape and he blinked looking behind him to see a little boy with brown hair who about looked 6 or 7.

"What are you doing, my King?" He asked in a small but curious voice, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Playing a game." Loki said causally, turning back to watch Orchid browse at fruits and potions.

"What kinda game?" the little boy asked again, crouching next to Loki, following his gaze.

Loki racked his brain for something to call what he was doing now, biting his lip.

"Uh, A game called follow the girl with Auburn hair." He finally said with a nod and the boy nodded as well looking at Orchid.

"She's really pretty." The boy commented after a few minutes of silence. Loki had to admit, this little boy was downright cute, and it was rare for Loki to think something was cute. There was Jane Foster of course, but he found her more amusing and pretty brave than anything.

Loki made a promise to himself that one day he would have children as cute as the little boy right next to him.

"Very." Loki agreed with a cryptic smile, which must have looked weird while being Odin. The little boy looked at him innocently.

~X~

That night Orchid was walked home alone with her basket of goodies, convincing her friends she would be fine. She started thinking back to the conversation between her friends, if Loki wasnt dead, that would make him the most unbelievable man in Asgard. She had mixed feelings about Loki, she didnt like him and yet and she sympathy for him.

Suddenly something blocked her vision and she screamed realizing it was a knapsack. She felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and Orchid kicked and screamed, finally using her elbow she hit it against what felt like his head. Orchid smirked when she heard him grunt in pain but still carrying her, she heard the man whisper something in a different language before Orchid's breathing got slower, and she passed out instantly.

~X~

Orchid slowly and finally woke up, she fluttered her eyes and looked around. She closed her eyes and took a deep steady breath, trying to stay calm. Orchid sat up and opened her eyes once more to gather her surroundings. She was in a huge room with copper walls, she was in a King sized bed with green silky sheets and a intricate brown headboard and red furry covers. She looked to see that even the floor was wooden and there was a fire-place with two chairs.

She looked over to her side and out the huge window, it must be midnight by now. Orchid got up and realized that she was barefoot but still in her dress. She bit her lip and pulled the wooden door handle to open the door a bit, peeking out she saw a hallway, but an empty one at that. It took her a moment to realize she was _in _the palace.

"You know, it would be much funner if you _actually _walked out the door." She jumped at the sarcastic voice, but freezing when realizing who it was. Slowly turning around, starting from his leather clad boots to his golden and green body then to his face, she saw, in the full flesh. Loki.

"L-Loki?" Orchid whispered in disbelief, her big ocean blue eyes wide backing away from him. "In the living flesh." Loki said with a smirk opening his arms a bit gesturing to himself.

"But, they, they said you were dead, they found your body.." Orchid said, frowning. Staring daggers at the Trickster.

Loki laughed and clasped his hands behind his back, slowly starting to walk towards her with a smile. "Yes, they did. But i am the master of illusions." Loki said, looking at her. "I can make my illusions do whatever I want, doesn't matter if they're not real." He shrugged and Orchid bit her lip, looking down at the ground.

"Is there any time where you don't trick people? and why am i here?" Orchid asked rasing her eyebrow and crossing her arms. Loki smirked and leaned against the wall looking at Orchid. "You'll know when I'm not tricking or causing mischief, and you're here because i need a queen." Loki said simply, getting to the point swallowing hard. He was always sort of shy when it came to girls.

Orchid's eyes widened and her heart went into overdrive instantly at the thought of ruling beside the one person she couldn't stand. A _queen?_

"But, why me? there's alot of other girls who I'm really sure of who would want to even be this close to you." Orchid said, still in shock. Loki took a deep breath and pushed himself off the wall. "Yes, and those other girls probably want what's in my pants, or money vault than to actually engage in conversation with me." Loki said, absently rubbing his wrists looking into the fireplace. "No." Orchid said with a light shrug and Loki blinked before looking at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "No?"

"No. I won't be your queen." Orchid said trying to keep her voice strong. She was surprised to hear Loki laughing. "Darling, I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you see, since my bro-Thor, rejected the throne, i have it now. Which means i can have you in here for how long i want." Loki said with a smile watching Orchid tense.

"You're strong, brave, trustworthy, cutely stubborn, beautiful," Loki named off, shooting her a look at the word 'beautiful' before picking at the wood on the chair murmuring. "Why wouldn't i chose you?"

Orchid blinked in surprise and felt herself blush, running her fingers through her hair looking at the floor. Walking to her bed and sitting down, giving him the silent treatment, distancing herself. Loki chuckled watching her and waved his hand. "Very well, you'll soon come to like me soon enough." He said, walking to the door. He paused looking at her with a slight smile. "Sleep easy, Orchid." And with that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki walked out of Orchid's room, closing the door he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It would be no easy task getting this girl to trust him, or even like him. The guards were off duty for the night so Loki could roam around the palace with no needed illusions.

As he walked, Loki came up with a idea. Maybe he could spend alittle time with her, since he used to being in his chambers or alone in the library practicing new spells and exlixrs. A nice quiet scroll through the gardens perhaps, and later have dinner together. Loki felt a strange tug at his heart at these romantic ideas. And he liked it alittle.

_If only mother were here._ Loki thought with a frown as he walked, looking down at the floor, focusing on the desings on them. He always went to Frigga for stuff like this.

Once as a child he remembered he had a crush on a little red-headed girl, he would watch her from afar, too shy to approch her. It was Frigga who smiled softly and encouraged him to just walk up and say hello, be his charming self.

Loki felt his vision blurred and he realized he was crying, he lifted his chin and blinked. A tear escaped and ran down his cheek. He wiped it away and kept walking till he reached some stairs and walked up them to his chambers. Loki ploped on the huge bed, (orignally for two people.) and raised one arm to put behind his head and the other resting on his stomach, his mind drifting to different things. What Thor was up too, how Jane was doing, Orchid..As he thought looking up at the ceiling, Loki's green eyes slowly droped and the King of Asgard fell into a for once, peaceful sleep.

~X~

"She's gone!" Jay yelled, climbing through Sigyns window. Sigyn screamed and put her hand to her racing heart closing her eyes. "What in the Hela, Jay! you scared me." Sigyn whispered closing her book and putting it in her lap then she opened her eyes, looking at her blonde friend. "Who's gone?"

"Orchid! i went to her home early this morning and and it was empty!" Jay panicked, her face full of fear, pacing around Sigyn's room. "Perhaps she went out early this morning?" Sigyn said with worry frowning, her eyes following the pacing Jay. "M-Maybe, i do not know. What if she got kidnapped!?" Jay said yelled, still in panic stopping to look at Sigyn. Sigyn bit her lip and placed her book aside to get up and take Jay by the shoulders.

"Jalissa Mongomery Wallester, you need to calm down, do not panic, we will wait till the evening. If she has not reaturned then we'll start panicking then." SIgyn said, lookng Jay dead in the eye. Jay nodded biting her lip and hugged Sigyn, Her black-haired friend hugged her back closing her eyes.

~X~

Orchid woke up to the sun shining on her face. Taking a deep breath she reached up and rubbed her eyes and sat up trying to wake herself up. Suddenly her door opened and two maids walked in with soft smiles, one of them had brown hair while the other had blonde.

"Goodmorning, Orchid." The blonde said with a cheerful attitude, while one brought in a stack of dresses. Orchid furrowed her eyebrows at the stack then looked back at the blonde and smiled slightly nodding at her. "Goodmorning to you."

"We've been adressed to get you ready for the evening with the KIng." The blonde said smiling, reaching out to touch Orchid's messy long Auburn hair. Orchid raised an eyebrow, she wondered. "Wait, do you guys know..?" The maids nodded and the blonde took Orchid's arms and gently lead her out of bed. "Yes, but we've been sworn to slience, the only ones who dont know is the guards." the brown-haired maid chimed in smoothing out a beautiful deep red Asgardian dress.

Orchid nodded and followed the blonde to the huge bathroom, and she sat down in front of the mirror and winced. "I'll be doing your hair and make-up." The blonde said with a friendly smile and walked out of the bathroom for a moment, then coming back in with a box of make-up and hair products. "Oh my, i look like i've been thrown against two tree trunks." Orchid said, rubbing her tired face. The maid laughed.

"Oh no you don't, you look still look beautiful, but i'll make you look absolutely like a godess."

Orchid bit her lip at that.

~X~

Loki dressed in his outfit from his time in his cell, though the outfit was an illusion like the rest of him and the whole room, this outfit however is real. He looked in the mirror and primped himself, feeling nervous for the first time. Today he sent all the guards out, to where we may never know, but they'll be back later on Loki assumed.

Loki opened his door and walked out, making his way to the gardens. As he was approching he caught sight of Orchid, her back was facing him, admiring the vibrant flowers. Loki took a steady breath and walked to her confidently, surprised she didnt hear him, he followed her gaze and said softly with a smile.

"Enchanting, arent they?" Orchid jumped and turned to face him, her eyes wide and Loki gazed at her in awe, his mouth dropping a bit.

Her long hair was down in soft waves, framing her face perfectly but with a small braid to one side. Her long lashes seemed darker and made her big ocean blue eyes stand out. Her lips were still pink but tinted a bit, and her cheeks were slightly blushed. She didnt need alot of make-up, which Loki liked. He prefered natural. She fitted her dress very well, it was a simple dark red and strapless. Loki decided red was her color.

Orchid cleared her throat crossing her arms, feeling self-consious with his staring. Loki blinked and laughed a bit, noticing her tense. "You look divine, darling." He said with a smile. Orchid nodded and returned the little smile, when in reality she wanted to smile big and twirl around.

"Thank you very much, Loki." She said, keeping her tone polite, her eyes raked over Loki's attire, noticing the patch of bare skin, hating the fact her heart sped up. He looked georgeous, as always. "You look divine yourself." Orchid added and Loki smiled even more, she looked away.

"Thank you, Now, i was hoping we could chat and look through the gardens today, its a very nice day." Loki said walking ahead of her, looking up at a tree that had cherrie blossems growing. Orchid followed right next to him, looking at the tree as well, then at Loki and she smiled a bit. "A stroll would be nice, _but _i have a question."

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, not noticing how short she was.

"How do you remember me? i havn't seen you since you made my bed eat me. " Orchid said, looking forward. Loki looked out to the flowers and chuckled. "I see you're still upset over that."

Orchid's eye's widened, was this guy serious?

"Yes! That night when Sigyn and Jay slept the night at my cottage, i knew you were around, when i fell asleep you casted a spell of something and made my bed send me into a different dimension, Loki i was frightened to death!" Orchid said, irritation bulding at each word.

"I never forgave you for that."

Loki clenched his jaw, staring ahead. Alittle intriged that she can sense when he's near. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment finally saying. "My sincerest aplogies for scaring you, but i was a teenager, i didn't know it would send you to another dimsnion, i was still testing out my magic then. And besides, you're here now, right?" He looked at her casually and Orchid looked back as if he'd grown two heads. Orchid shook her head and sighed crossing her arms, turning around she walked back into the palace.

Over her shoulder she called, "When you're ready to _really _apologize, you know where to find me!"

Loki smirked at that, she already knows he can find her, she would'nt hide from him. Loki's intrerest in Orchid grew a couple more. And he did love a chase and a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

"She can't stay locked in her room forever." Loki stated, laying in his bed with his ankles crossed and both arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling bored. The brown-haired maid nodded in agreement, busy getting the wrinkles out of his outfits. "I mean i did apologize, what more could she want?" Loki asked, more to himself than the maid.

"No disrespect my King, but you're not the type to genuinely apologize, you are the God of mischief and lies after all, alteast try to show her that you care." The brown-haired maid named Mindy said glancing up at him then back down at the clothes.

Loki smirked at his title. Then sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. "Its not like i killed her, and she's safe now, i still don't see the big fuss." Mindy looked at Loki disapprovingly and Loki looked back chewing the inside of his cheek waiting for her input. "My King, perhaps the big fuss is you _could _have killed her, there's no telling what or where you could have sent her too, and she wouldn't be here as your bride-to-be."

Loki frowned and looked back up at the ceiling not wanting to admit it but Mindy was right. He remembered the day perfectly.

_His teenaged self running though the palace, causing mischief by turning frogs into baby bilthsnipes, trees into ice cream, ladies shoes into tar. Enjoying his new found magic abilities. And he finally stumbled upon a cottage where he heard girls giggling_. _Loki smirked. Perfect targets. And like a cat, he quietly peeked through the window where he first saw Orchid and her two other friends. _Course, he didn't know her name then. After some time of the events, blinded by his rage and betrayal of his new found heritage. He eventually found out her name, but never gave her a thought. He swung his long legs over getting up from the bed, nodding in Mindy's direction, he left his chambers to go to Orchid's.

~X~

Orchid huffed and fell backwards on her bed. Wasnt it really that hard to apologize? Was his ego that big? she rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes frustrated, one of them landing in the fireplace. Orchid gasped sitting up on her elbows but as the slipper got engulfed in flames, she groaned not wanting to get up. Great, now only one shoe.

Then Orchid heard a knock on her door and sighed not answering. "I really don't wanna ruin this nice door, please open up." She heard Loki's voice say in a pleading tone, frowning she got up and unlocked her door, then going back she fell backwards on her bed again looking at the ceiling.

Loki came in and chuckled watching her. He went over and suddenly crawled on the bed till he was hovering above her and smirked. "Well don't you look ravishing at this angle." Orchid tried to put on her best poker face and put her hand on Loki's chest trying to push him off, he of course he wouldnt budge. "Loki, i'm serious get off me." She said but couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Oh i'll get _off _from you all right." Loki smirked at his innuendo and suddenly laid all the way down, which only made Orchid roll her eyes and laugh even more. Her laugh was like the sound of bells, Loki never heard anything like it, he silently wished she could laugh all day and he wouldn't mind one bit. "Loki you're crushing me! I-Im serious!" Orchid squealed still trying to push him off and Loki laughed not moving. "Whats the magic word darling?" He said in a full playful tone.

"Right this instant!" Orchid laughed out and Loki smiled in amusement and chuckled pushing himself up and off her, Orchid's laughter died down till she was just smiling and she gazed up at Loki. He gazed back for a moment, taking her all in. She was really an exquisite creature. This felt really strange to Loki. He hadn't been really intimate with anyone in a while. He tried to convince himself that the _only _reason she was here so she could be a queen and that's it. For the good of Asgard. Once she was he could ignore her maybe.

Orchid blinked and looked down at his lips for a moment, wondering what they felt like. Then back up at his green sparkling eyes. _What am i thinking? this is the same guy who faked his death to get the throne and Killed thousands of people, he does nothing but cause trouble. Hes a murder. He doesn't really care about me. _Clearing her throat looking away blushing fiercely. Loki snapped out of it and got off and stood, straighten out his top.

"I'm still upset at you." She mumbled and Loki frowned. Glancing down at the floor then back up. "I know, i just came to say that i am sorry, _truly_. Back then, i would never intentionally hurt you." He said, his smooth voice sad as he looked at Orchid.

Orchid looked at him, squinting, trying to figure out if he was being sincere.

surprisingly, he was.

~X~

That evening Loki walked Orchid down to the dining room. Well, Loki walked while Orchid walked beside him with her arms crossed. But before he could go in, he glamoured himself as Odin. Orchid gave Loki a look frowning and Loki shrugged lightly with a small smile. Orchid tried not to smile back. Loki opened the door and motioned for Orchid to go. "Ladies first." Orchid nodded once and walked in, her lips parting in surprise and awe to see some guards and maids putting some delicious looking food on the table. "Good day our King, your evening dinner is ready." One of the guards announced, he looked at Orchid for a moment then back at Loki, well, Odin and they all bowed before clearing the room.

"This is.." Orchid started, looking at the fancy dining table with hungry eyes and glanced back at Loki. Who smiled and walked beside her. "Impressive?"

Orchid's lips melted into a smile and nodded, looking up at Loki who shifted back into his form. "More than impressive its, so lovely." Orchid said softly going to her chair, before she could sit down Loki went over and pulled out her chair for her.

Orchid looked at him warily but slowly sat down. "Why thank you, Loki." Loki nodded and pushed her seat in and sat down at his chair right next to her and they began to eat. Loki tried to come up with a topic they could talk about.

Orchid sipped her ale and looked at him. "Um, Loki?"Loki chewed his food and sipped his drink before looking at her curiously. "Yes?"

"What would you do if anybody found out that you were alive?" She asked and Loki slowly smiled and laughed, looking straight at her with a twinkle in his eye, almost as if challenging her. "Then they would have to be taken care of, immediately. The last thing i need is Thor coming back and trying to stop me."

Orchid nodded. "Is basically kidnapping me to be queen the _only _reason why i'm here?" She asked. Whenever Loki did something, it did not go without a reason or a couple, as her friends have told her.

Loki tensed, Why was it when she said it ,it sounded so, _bad_. "Well, Yes." Loki said simply resting his elbow on the table, gazing at her. He didn't wanna mention the producing an heir part of it. Orchid nodded slowly, thoughtful. "You know, You're a very strange man." Orchid suddenly said, looking at Loki with a slight nod, smiling just a bit.

"Indeed i am. by the way, have you changed your mind about being my queen?" Loki asked with a soft smile sipping his ale finishing it and Orchid shook her head causally answering. "Not one bit."

Loki almost groaned out in frustration and sighed. This woman was impossible. "And why not? we had a stroll through the gardens and we had dinner together!"

Orchid looked at Loki frowning. "Loki, a stroll through the gardens and dinner isn't gonna make me instantly swoon for you, and besides, forgive me but i still quite dont like you, its gonna take more than just that."

Orchid, just like everyone else, had lots of other reasons why she didnt like Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "It seemed you were very fond of me back in your chambers."

Orchid swallowed, her heart starting to race just at the reminder rolling her eyes saying softly. "As were you. That was just teasing, it didn't mean anything." Gods, why was it so hard saying that?

Loki looked at her for a moment, not buying her words. Realizing that though she didn't love him, she liked him a little bit. Well, its a start.

"Sure it didn't, Orchid." Loki smiled wide, satisfied. and used his napkin to wipe his mouth, he stood up and pushed his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, i have some matters to take care of." Loki walked out of the dining room without looking back, going to his potion room. Loki decided that he was going to have to learn more about this girl than at the rate he's going. Leaving a exhausted Orchid at the table.

~X~

Lady Sif walked through the palace, hood up, deep in thought. The Allfather was acting strangely nowadays. But of course with the death of queen Frigga and the Dark elves invasion, And the Ather back with the collector. Nothing was ever quite the same in Asgard. But Sif could sense something different was Amiss in the Kingdom, she could feel it in her armored up gut. And glancing back at the Kingdom biting her lip, Sif decided with a little help, she was going to get to the bottom of what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you to people following and reviewing! :)**

Loki sat at his desk with an open book, resting his chin on his palm, eyes scanning each paragraph gathering all that he could of Orchid. Yes, it seemed creepy that he had of book of her but he didnt know what else he could gather, and its not as if she herself would tell him. Loki however noticed that Orchid was slightly different from the Asgardians. He found out that she had fey blood in her, which interested him even more. At least they had one thing in common: Magic. Odin had once told Him and Thor about feys, Loki never really believed in them until now.

Loki rubbed his chin in thought, looking up from the book for a moment and out the window for a minute, then casted his eyes back down. No wonder her laugh was like bells and her eyes were more bluer than any Asgardian Loki had seen. Loki felt an odd surge of pride that Orchid was different from others, and she was _his_. He thought possessive, Loki smiled under his fingers.

Loki hadn't known how much time had passed reading, probably a while since He took his time reading things. But it was worth it. Finding out that Orchid was not born here, that in fact her mother had fled away from their home and to Asgard when she was just an infant. Running from what its a mystery, Loki ought to look into that later. Loki slowly closed the book and sighed sitting back in his chair. Pondering the thought of how he could make this complicated woman even trust him enough.

All Loki thought was he was only good at making enemies.

Loki was a romantic. Sure it didn't seem like it with his past with ruling the weaker human race, and his resentment towards his brother, and how much time he had spent as a prisoner and destroying two realms, almost. He had romantic thoughts yes but never tried them on any woman. Maybe he could spend a day teaching her magic. It surprised Him that he was going through the effort of having this woman as queen. Perhaps he could even impress her. Loki stood up from his seat and picked up the book, using his magic he made the book disappear into then air, course knowing exactly where it was if he needed it again.

~X~

"You wanted to see me?" Orchid said, peeking in through the door. Loki had called her up to his his little magic room and Orchid couldn't help but be excited. Glancing around she saw a huge shelf of books right by the door and a desk, she looked to the end of the room to see a door which she suspected it was a closet. She knew she could do magic but never really tried.

"Yes, please, come in." Loki said, his back to her, he turned around with a warm smile. Orchid nodded and walked all the way in closing the door. "So, what do you need?" Orchid asked, clasping her hands behind her back looking at Loki. Loki made his way to her, slowly he took one of her hands from behind her back and gently turned her palm up. "I want us to do magic together." He said smoothly, his eyes flickering to hers.

Orchid's eyes widened a bit looking into his eyes, surprised at how quickly this turned. Then her eyes went down to their hands, his were so soft and warm. "Really?" Was all she could whisper looking back up to his face. Loki nodded smiling even more at her wide eyes, she almost looked like a little girl. "I could teach you how to manifest things, and create illusions too, and even how to walk through walls."

Orchid slowly smiled in excitement. "You can walk through walls?"

Loki laughed softly, looking down at their hands then back at her, his expression soft tracing the lines in her palm slowly with his thumb nodding. "Indeed i can, would you like to learn?"

Orchid nodded quickly, feeling a quick burst of sparks at the feel of his thumb tracing her palm. _What's gotten into me?_ She thought to herself biting her lip.

Loki reluctantly let go of her hand and slowly walked behind her, Orchid instantly tensed and her conscious yelled _danger!_ but she remained still. Loki placed his hands on her hips a bit hesitantly, part of it afraid she would turn around and back-hand him. Orchid held her breath feeling his hands and he whispered evenly. "Relax."

So she did. Taking a deep slow breath. Loki nodded and slowly ran his hands up her waist and to her shoulders pushing them up a bit. "For magic to work you have to be calm and focused, or else the magic wont be and be out of control, it responds to you." Loki explained softly which made Orchid's heart jump, why did he have to have such a sexy voice?

Loki blinked and took her hand once again and turned her palm up. "Now, close your eyes and imagine something, good."

"Like what?" Orchid asked, just wanting to hear his voice again mostly, she was listening though.

Loki thought about good things and smirked alittle. "Think about something that'll make you happy, a person, a thing."

Orchid closed her eyes and thought. Feeling the surge of awakened magic course through her made her a bit dizzy but she didnt wanna take a minute.

Suddenly, a group of golden specks rose out of her hand and started to form her image.

The image was of Orchid slowly kissing and nipping the column of Loki's neck, which was covered in what looked like love bites. With his head lulled back and eyes closed in pure pleasure, lips parted sighing out in contentment.

"How, flattering..." She heard Loki say, his tone full of amusement. Orchid opened her eyes and her face was instantly on fire.

"Oh Gods! U-Uh how does it go away!? i swear i was thinking about baby birds!" Orchid yelled panicked, eyes big and embarrassed jumping away from Loki wringing out her hands desperate to will the image away.

"Simply close your hand." Loki said calmly but smiling widely with a shrug. Orchid did so and the specks disappear. She covered her face, way to embarrassed to look at him. Which caused Loki to laugh softly and gently take her hands away from her face. "Dear its alright i assure you, you were probably thinking of something...like that before you thought of baby birds."

Orchid looked away and smiled at his laugh but bit her lip trying not too. "I'm really sorry i'm usually not so...i mean i'm not at all like.."Orchid started but stopping herself realizing that it sounded kinky either way. Loki raised his eyebrow and Orchid just felt like running out of the kingdom and into a hole.

Loki shook his head and put both hands on her small shoulders, looking in her eyes with a gentle smile. "Believe me, its really alright. In fact i take it more as a compliment." Orchid rolled her eyes and looked at down, peeking up alittle beneath her lashes. Loki gave her a mock pout. "Please look at me, Darling." He pleaded playfully. Orchid sighed softly and raised her head up to look. Loki searched her eyes, they were even more mesmerizing now that she had used magic, it took him off-guard. This girl was going to be the death of him, she was utterly adorable when she was embarrassed.

Orchid looked back into his green eyes and felt her heart speed up, not thinking she reached up and lightly stroked his cheek, admiring his cheek bones. Loki slowly fluttered his eyes closed and leaned into her hand, it felt good against his skin, for the first time he felt completely relaxed. Wrapping his arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer. Orchid rested her other hand on his armored chest, still holding his cheek. "Orchid.." She heard Loki sigh out.

Orchid swallowed hard, her gaze going to his lips then back up at his closed eyes. There was a certain beauty about Loki when he was relaxed, it almost took her breath away. "I Uh, gotta go.." Orchid said softly blinking, slowly and reluctantly backing away.

Loki slowly opened his eyes, a bit dazed and frowned nodding a bit looking at Orchid, who whispered and apology and quietly left the room.

Loki felt empty at the sound of the door clicking shut, once again, he was alone, like always.

~X~

"Are you sure it was him?" Jay asked Sif as they trotted through the woods on their horses, Sigyn included.

Sif nodded with no expression, looking forward. "When Thor told us Loki was dead i didnt believe it, one thing Loki is, He's cunning and a strategist. Just when you think something though, he's always a hundred steps ahead. He must have done something to being himself back from certain death." Sif said clenching her jaw, irritated Loki would do such a thing, cause hes brother such grief. She wasn't surprised though.

Sigyn frowned and looked at Jay then at Sif. "You said he had a girl with him.."

Sif glanced back and nodded. "Yes. Auburn hair, really blue eyes-"

"Orchid." Jay stated suddenly biting her lip. "Her names Orchid."

"Oh, she's a friend of yours?" Sif asked with a raise of her dark eyebrow. Sif had only seen the girl once. Both girls nodded. "It doesn't make any sense, why would her want her? He doesn't even know her.." Sigyn said softly, looking down at her horses white mane.

Sif shrugged looking down at well. She hated feeling helpless.

"Well we have to get her out!" Jay said rasing her voice. "We could just go in there and run out, easy."

"Lady Jay, i'm afraid it is not that simple. Loki is the _most _powerful sorcerer in all of Asgard, Im afraid that as he's grown so has his powers. There's no tell what he can do now, he has a very high sensory, so even if we do sneak in he'll be able to sense us before we even set a toe in the kingdom." Sif explained looking at Jay with slightly wide eyes.

"Then we'll get someone who can match him and beat him." Sigyn offered, looking alittle hopeful. Sif swallowed and shook her head saying in a bitter tone. "The only person who can slightly match Loki is Amora the Enchantress, but she's allied with him. There's no way she would do such a thing."

"Is all hope loss for our friend?" Sigyn asked in a helpless voice looking at Sif sadly.

Sif pursed her lips looking at both girls.

"We could _attempt _to talk to Amora, but i promise nothing." Sif said in a warning tone.

"Its better than not trying at all." Jay said sighing. The trio kept trotting through the woods, on the way to Amoras house.

~X~

"How, quaint." Jay commented as they looked at the small cabin, the windows were alight so they knew she was in there. Sif nodded and took a deep breath, getting off their horses the girls set off towards the cabin.

"Now i must remind you, Amora can be blunt and very..._vulgar_." Sif whispered wincing in distain. Both girls nodded and Sif raised her fist up hesitantly and knocked on the door.

"Ooh, guests!" Amora smiled unlocking her door and opening it. It faded at the sight of Sif. "Hello, Asgardian." Amora hissed looking at Sif up and down with disdain.

Sif tried her best not to smack the sorceress upside the head. "You forget that you are also Asgardian, Amora." Sif said crossing her arms. Amora shrugged. With the ablities Loki gave her, she considered herself a higher rank.

Jay and Sigyn took Amora in. Long blonde silky wavy hair, pale smooth skin, green vibrant eyes, more like a reptiles, perfectly plump pink glossed lips, she wore green like Loki did. A light green mini skirt, light green knee-high boots, a strapless light green top and golden bangles on her arms. She was beautifully deadly.

"And who are they?" Amora asked in a polite tone looking at both girls. Sif bit her lip. "I'll explain if you could let us in."

Amora smirked and opened her door wide stepping aside. The trio walked in hesitantly glancing around the simple yet cozy looking cabin.

"This looks comfy." Jay commented with a slight smile and Amora chuckled nodding. "That it is, i already like you." Amora winked which caused Jay to laugh nervously. Sigyn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Come sit, i'll make us something." Amora said gesturing to the wool couch with a smile, her teeth were nice and white, but oddly sharp.

The girls sat down while Amora went into the kitchen.

"She scares me." Sigyn whispered frantically to Sif who looked at both of them with a guarded expression. "She won't hurt you, if we just keep being polite." Sif said trying to reassure the girl. "Scary but drop dead gorgeous, why didnt Loki take her as a wife?" Jay asked quietly frowning.

"There both equally powerful and quick to temper, they wouldn't last even a week if they were to wed. They would constantly challenge each other, and not in a charming way. Together, they would be chaos." Sif shuddered. Jay and Sigyn exchanged looks.

"Okay i'm back girls!" Amora smiled walking in carrying 4 cups of tea, one of them hovering in thin air. They all grabbed a cup and Amora conjured up a chair to sit in and crossed her long legs sipping. Her snake like eyes looking at all of them from the rim of the cup. "So, why are you all here?"  
"It's about Loki." Sif said nervously and Amora smiled and giggled softly setting her cup aside.

"Ah, Loki Laufeyson, tell me what has he been up to nowadays?" She rested her chin on her palms amused. "He has our friend, and we want to get her back." Jay said twiddling her thumbs looking at Amora.

Amora smirked and slowly sat back. "I can already tell how long she's been absent, i can assure you, With how aggressive and passionate Loki is in the bedroom i'm not sure she would want to go back ever. IF the poor girl can even walk."

The girls blushed and Sigyn coughed uncomfortably. "So, i'm guessing you've made love with him?" Jay asked rubbing the back of her neck. Amora scoffed. "It wasnt love, just a quick fuck to get the tension out of the way, he's quite the big boy i might add, your friend is perfectly fine in euphoria."

"Can you help us or not?" Sif asked impatiently. Amora smiled brightly and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, mostly because i don't want to."

This was gonna be harder than they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't you? i mean surely you want to see Loki again, right?" Sif said, her lips in a tight line looking at the Enchantress. She was even more reluctant to do things than Loki was, If not more. Amora had been playing with her long blonde hair humming to herself quietly, the strange thing about her humming was it sounded _Echanting_.

Sif wondered if she had been listening at all. Which only frustrated her more than she originally was.

Amora's eyes flickered up to meet Sif's and she bitterly laughed. "Simple. No i do not wish to see him again, Loki is my friend. Why would i meddle in his fun?"

"This isn't fun this is kidnapping!" Jay spoke up loudly her brown eyes ablaze on her feet instantly frowning, glaring daggers at the woman.

Not caring about the fact that she could turn little Jay into dust with the flick of her wrist if she wanted. Amora raised her eyebrow looking at the small blonde girl and smirked. "There's _always _a reason for everything Loki does, maybe he's doing something surprisingly _good _to your friend. Now, begone, i grow tired of this conversation."

Amora shrugged waving her hand now looking at her nails inspecting them.

"Excuse me but you do _not _speak that way to my friend like that, i care not who you are." Sigyn said calmly but firmly standing up as well smoothing out her dress. Sif's eyes widened looking at the two girls then at the quiet Amora, whose eyes were squinted a bit studying them, she thought she saw her pupils go into slits for a moment.

Amora's lips turned up in a smile, it was anything but pleasant. "You may not care, but when wake up and you start choking on your own blood you might." Amora said in an overly polite tone, her snake-like gaze still on her. Which chilled Sigyn to the core making her swallow hard.

"Thank you Amora, for your time." Sif said hurriedly nodding in her direction before Sigyn could retort back. Sif got up and grabbed the two girls by the arm walking out of the wooden door and closing it.

~X~

Orchid opened her window and took a deep breath of the warm fresh Asgardian air. She needed it with how things with Loki are going. She couldn't be acturally starting to _like _him, she couldn't. This is the same cold, manipulative, heartless, uncaring man when she first met him. But then again, Loki was _brilliant _in some ways.

Behind that exterior of distance and hurt and living in the shade of Thor's light, from learning he was never even considered to be King of Asgard like Thor was. That he was a frost giant, Loki was the one thing he was born to hate. Orchid felt sympathy for him. She realized he'd perhaps done all those things in spite of hurt, looking for accpetance, looking for _his_ place in the universe.

Orchid couldn't help but think that Loki was just simply beautiful in his own broken way. Frost giant or not. He was a genius and though she hated to admit it, he made her laugh. She would atleast try to accept him. Maybe be friends atleast.

And whenever he talked he always manages to surprise her even though she doesnt show it. _Would it be so bad to be his queen?_ She thought to herself. But he made it clear that it was the only reason she was even here, what would happen after? He'll ignore her and wont even say a word to her? _Yes, it would be. _It she was to be anything to someone she wanted to be loved.

Battling that conflict she still closed her eyes and focused. Feeling the image in her palm, Orchid willed the image to become real. Her body slowly becoming used to the magic surging inside of her. But still making her winded.

When she opened her eyes, in her palm laid a vibrant blue rose covered in frost. She decided to give it to Loki, She still didnt trust him but its the least she could do. Orchid smiled to herself gently touching the frost covered petal. Cold yet stunning, like him.

With that thought Orchid got up and made her way to her door opening it and walking out closing it.

~X~

Loki paced around in his chambers. How was this woman effecting him so much? Well, he initiated it. But now Loki thought he plan was going to far. Yes, the plan was to have her like him enough so she'll say yes to being his queen and share the burden of the throne. But he didn't expect himself to like her. She was smart, charming, playful, light-hearted...somewhat like Loki was. Loki sighed a bit out of frustration. He could always abort the whole thing. Send her on her way and he could choose someone else. But then again, Loki hated wasting his time.

"Mindy!" Loki called, still pacing glancing at his door then back at the ground as he walked. Mindy opened the door peeking her head in then her whole body. She curtsied then looked at Loki curiously. "Yes your majesty?"

"I need your advice." Loki sighed out stopping, tiredly looking at her he motioned for her to close the door and she did. "What is the matter?"

Loki told Mindy about his conflict. Mindy had become Loki's friend over the time, and venting person, he told her everything. She was always rather easy to talk to anyways. Her blonde friend always had an attitude when he so much as walk by her. He used to talk to Amora but not as much as he realized that in a sense, she was his creation. And she couldn't be trusted.

Mindy warmly smiled. "Your Majesty, you know what i think?"

Loki kept his eyes on her, eyebrow raised waiting.

"I think you're panicking. You're realizing that you genuinely like Orchid as a person, not in the business type way like you originally planned. I heard you two laughing once. You havent laughed since Queen Frigga's death, You're afraid of getting to close."

Loki's lips parted in a bit surprise, the mention of his mothers name leaving a hollow feeling in his chest and stomach, it always would.

Loki was and always would be a mothers boy. He made a promise he wouldn't get close to another woman. And the mention of Orchid's name left a tug on Loki's lips as he wanted to smile but refrained from doing so, Loki clenched his jaw and looked down, picking at his fingers, the same finger that turned blue like the rest of him back on Jotunheim.

He couldn't afford to fall in love. Or so he thought. Love was for fools like Thor and Agent Romanoff.

"Maybe i am, but i can still follow through with my plan." He finally said looking up. Mindy frowned alittle and nodded once reluctantly. "We'll see, good day, your majesty." Mindy opened the door to see Orchid coming down the hall. Mindy smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Loki. "Your Majesty, you have a visitor."

Loki eyes flickered to Mindy and to the door, he smoothed back his black hair and cleared his throat with a nod.

Orchid came around the corner and smiled politely at Mindy. "Good day Mindy." Mindy smiled curtsied. "Good say to you, Lady Orchid." Orchid nodded once and turned to face Loki, suddenly becoming nervous. She smiled and slowly walked to him and held her palm up. "I Uh, practiced something, i was wondering if you would tell me how i did."

Loki couldn't help but smile and motion for her to show him. Orchid closed her eyes and focused back on her blue rose-covered in shimmering frost. She heard Loki gasp softly in awe which caused her to smile even more. Orchid opened her eyes blinking a bit then held the flower out to Loki. "For you. I thought it fitted you, Cold yet still beautiful..get it? well, you know what I mean." Orchid said nervously with a small laugh tucking a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear and clasping her hands together in front of her.

Loki took the flower gently. A very bold move on her part he thought. Loki looked down at the flower and at the frost that covered the petals. No ones has ever given Loki a gift before..he almost forgot what it meant.

The flower was truly lovely, and what she said, and Loki would keep it forever.

"Is something the matter?" Orchid asked worriedly, looking at Loki then at the flower biting her lip.

Loki shook his head and laughed a bit breathlessly, looking up at her with a _genuine _smile he thought he lost back when Frigga died. "No No, it's just, I love it. Thank you so much, Orchid."

Orchid smiled and nodded, turning back to walk to the door when Loki's voice stopped her. "Please don't go."

So she didn't.

And instead the two of them talked for the rest of the morning.

Loki asked her about her family and friends, who she missed very much.

Turns out even Orchid doesn't know who her mother was running from.

He'll never forget the look of excitement when he told her she was a fey. He loves her excitement for learning just like him.

She asked how exactly he knew that, he didn't answer.

So Loki took advantage of that and they both laid in Loki's bed, his arm around her shoulders and her hands on her stomach, refraining from touching him. He told her stories about the Asgardian stars and which ones were his favorites and why.

For once, Loki felt truly content, fighting the feeling of what he said to Mindy about sticking to his plan.

~X~

"You are so stupid!" Sif yelled storming ahead of them and to the horses once they were a safe enough distance away from Amora's cabin.

Sigyn rolled her eyes and looped her arm around Jays as they walked. "She insulted my friend, i had to say something, you would do the same for Thor-"

"DO NOT bring Thor into this." Sif voice interrupted, filled with ice, she whipped around to face Sigyn, her face stone and fierce as a warriors.

Sigyn with all her willpower kept looking at Sif, frowning. "My apologies, Lady Sif." Sigyn finally said softly casting her eyes down closing her eyes for a moment. Sif shook her head clearing her throat quietly, it had been awhile she had gotten angry, ever since Thor left for earth Sif has been keeping her angry and grief inside.

But, maybe Sigyn was onto something..

"How about we get Thor to help?" Jay chimed, reading Sifs thoughts exactly. Looking between the two women. Sif perked up a bit and thought. Thor would want to hear about this anyways. "Yes, perhaps we could."

The trio walked to the horses and mounted them, then they rode off into the night to the observatory where Heimdall stood. Amora pushed her curtain out of the way to look out the window to see Sif, Sigyn, and Jay ride off.

~X~

"Personally, my favorite realm would have to be Alfheim. The light elves are a very interesting species, would you agree?" Loki spoke softly looking at the ceiling, then he blinked and looked down at Orchid who nodded looking back. "I agree, I've read about them once. But I've never visited the realm. One day i wanna travel to all of them."

Loki softly smiled and held Orchid closer. "I could take you to all of them one day." He said promising. "We could go to um, Vanaheim first. I heard they have the most delicious bread bowls filled with even more delicious soup." Loki nodded and Orchid smiled, turns out she liked hearing Loki talk about world traveling and what he liked.

"I would really like that." She said finally slinging her arm over his stomach looking up at him then the ceiling. Loki absent-mindedly placed his hand over hers and nodded contentedly. Orchid looked at their hands then at him questioningly. Loki met her gaze alittle confused then looked at his hand and lifted it off hers mumbling a 'sorry'.

Loki didn't know what kind of relationship he had with Orchid now. It wasn't love, no. He..._cared _about her to some degree and would consider her now a very close friend of his.

Loki missed having friends of his own. Before it was just him Thor and Lady Sif The warriors three. He missed those times dearly. Orchid had stirred something inside him. Something he thought was long dead, emotion.


	7. Chapter 7

When Loki awoke he took a deep sleepy breath and fluttered his eyes, he wondered what time it was. He rubbed his face trying to wake up when he felt shifting beside him, freezing he slowly turned and saw Orchid fast asleep to his side. Her arm still resting on his stomach and her lips parted slightly. Loki decided to watch her for a few moments, taking in all of her features, her chest slowly rising up and down, her jaw line, her nose, and her hair was a bit messy from her snuggling into him.

Loki curiously and slowly raised his hand hesitantly pushed a piece of her soft hair away from her face, then he proceeded to run his fingers through her hair lightly careful not to wake her. _Do i really want to lose this?_ Loki thought to himself furrowing his eyebrows. Orchid stirred a bit turning her face up a bit before laying still again relaxing back into her slumber. Loki froze, afraid he would be caught. And his gaze fell to her lips.

Loki always had a decent amount of self-control but with Orchid he felt that control decreasing everyday, for her. Loki slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against hers lightly fluttering his eyes closed, he of course _wanted _to kiss her he admitted to himself but, he knew he wouldn't get away with it easily.

Mentally cursing himself he leaned away reluctantly and gently took her arm off his stomach and swung his legs over the bed standing. He took a deep breath through his nose and waved his hand manifesting a big warm blanket over her. Orchid lips curved into a smile and hugged the blanket to her.

Loki slowly smiled widely at the sight. He wouldn't mind watching her sleep all day. He bit his lip and walked over to the bed. This was one thing he _would_ do however. Leaning over her he putting his hands on either side of her and gently but lightly pressed his lips to her soft warm cheek closing his eyes, feeling a spark of electricity. Just the contact of her soft skin against his lips was enough to send pleasurable tingles thought his body and to the core sending his heart beating slightly faster than normal.

Pulling away standing once more he exited the room closing the door quietly, touching his lips with his fingertips and made his way down the hall, frowning.

~X~

Orchid's eyes slowly opened and she instantly sat up, blue eyes wide and alert glancing around. _Did i seriously fall asleep here? _ She thought with a frown. She sighed deeply and felt her cheek tingle, blinking she raised her hand up to touch it. It still felt soft but, why was it tingling? shaking her head she gently set aside the blanket. _He must be out or something.._Orchid thought standing up smoothing out her short lime dress and walking out the door.

Orchid missed the outdoors, she missed her friends, her mom..Asking around she finally found Loki disguised as Odin talking to some guards by the Asgardian doors that were closed, but she could see sunlight peeking out from the cracks. Orchid mustered up her courage and confidently walked right up behind him tapping his golden armored shoulder. "Odin" turned around to face her with a raised eyebrow. "My King, could i have you attention for a moment?" Orchid asked crossing her arms. "Odin" nodded and dismissed the guards who walked away far enough for Loki to shift back to himself.

"You rang?" He joked with a playful smile and Orchid rolled her eyes a little playfully, looking at him she finally asked. "Loki, can i please go outside and see my mother and friends?"

Loki squinted a bit as if she insulted him, walking around her shook his head saying softly. "I cannot allow that."

Orchid's eyes widened and she followed behind him. "Wha-Loki, i _need_ to go outside. I _need _to see my friends, i nee-"

"You only need to be in here with _me_!" Loki suddenly shouted turning to face her, breathing slightly faster from his building frustration causing Orchid to flinch at his outburst.

This is the first time he's actually yelled at her.

She looked down for a moment gathering her thoughts then finally looked up. "No, i do not. I need other people to talk to, i need some vitamin D." Orchid said with a slight laugh, trying to lighten the tension.

Loki's breathing lightened up slightly. He rubbed his eyes calming down preparing to apologize but needed to say more as he stared at her shaking his head a bit. As if she'd said something utterly ridiculous. "You have plenty of vitamin D, you have a window and fresh air, i see no reason to go outside and.." _be away from me.._

"And?" Orchid said softly rasing her eyebrow then she sighed deeply. "_Please_, Loki, just let me go.."

Those words felt as if Loki been hit in the gut. _No.._

"Why..Why do you even want to go out there? You have everything you need in here.." Loki said quietly, no emotion. Turning his back to her.

"Everything i need? Loki, yes this palace is amazing and Mindy's so kind but, Loki i have a family too..and friends who need me, you don't need me, you made it clear im just here for the sake of the Kingdom..you don't plan on loving me or cherishing me or _wanting _to marry me, you _have _to marry me. i refuse to be just the last resort to something forced..And we barely know each other."

Each word was like a slap in the face to Loki. It was all true yes, in the beginning...But now, it was different. Orchid had somewhat changed Loki, she made him care. Loki was selfish and wanted her all to himself now. Wanting to spend more time with her.

How could a couple weeks turn into this?

She made him forget the troubles of being the God of Chaos and the haunting feeling of his brother. He liked anticipating the next time she talked or smiled or jested. He enjoyed her too much than he should. Everyone had left him.

Thor, Odin, His mother..and now Orchid. He always looked forward to seeing Orchid, not just because she was to be his queen but as a person, or friend, just for entertainment, or..

"You are to stay here under _my _orders. For as long as i please." Loki spoke, simply and calmly.

Orchid stood still for a few minutes with a as the Midgardians called it: Poker face. Anger building up in her, swallowing it down she stormed off to her room purposely pushing into his shoulder. "Don't bother calling me for dinner, im not hungry." She muttered, not looking at him running up the stairs.

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I look forward to seeing you, because i'm falling in love with you.._

A couple of golden and red chairs to his side suddenly flung to the wall and it smashed into pieces, along with some lights above him that shattered.

* * *

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

"This is gonna take forever." Sigyn sighed impatiently walking down the curb wrapping her shawl tightly around herself with her hood up. "And it's so rainy." Jay commented scrunching her nose up in disgust hugging herself sharing a shawl with Sigyn.

Sif rolled her eyes as they walked, she looked to her side seeing other noisy citizens walking as well on their way to who knows where with umbrellas. Buildings and littles ones, Some with little bowls of plants beside the doors. They passed a few of them with the cursive writing '_cafe_' on them . Huge long red and blue contraptions rolling down the road, called buses. Sif looked up seeing huge grey unhappy clouds above and sighed. She already missed Asgards clear blue skies.

Sif wrapped her blue shawl around herself to hide her outfit, the last time she went to earth with Hogun, Fandral and Volsagg people stared at her oddly.

"I know but the sooner we find Thor the better." Sif reassured with a quick smile glancing back at the two huddled together girls.

They both nodded frowning following. "How long have we been walking? my feet hurt so much." Sigyn groaned glancing down at her feet.

"10 minutes." Jay said giving her friend a 'really?' look. Sif laughed and shook her head, the situation they were in was bad but it was good to have two funny girls around to lighten the mood of things.

"It feels like an eternity." Sigyn scoffed shaking her head. "And its colder than Jotunheim here! and why is it so rainy?! my hair is frizzing!"

"Maybe we should ask around for him." Jay offered with a shrug ignoring Sigyn. Sif opened her mouth to speak but suddenly Jay bolted to a building window and pressed her face and hands against it standing on her tippy toes. "What on Midgard are those!?"

Sif and Sigyn walked to where Jay was and looked at the picture by the window, it looked like some kind of fluffy biscuit covered in chocolate. Sif had read about Midgard and its delicacies and it said that is was called a croissant.

"Oh, its a croissant, they're very popular around Midgard and i suppose here. Hailing from a place called Paris, France i think." Sif explained with a head tilt and a smile.

Jay gasped smiling widely while the people inside looked at her incredulously. "Can we get one? please? please?" Jay begged bouncing a bit glancing back at the two women then back at the window.

"Ohhhh no, we're on a mission. We don't have time to get croossantes and eat." Sigyn said rolling her eyes wrapping her arms around Jay from behind trying to pull her away from the window but the small girl wouldn't budge.

"Its _croissants_ and why not? we're in no rush." Jay said smiling shrugging still staring at the croissant.

"Yes we are." Sif argued crossing her arms.

~X~

"You're impossible." Sigyn said calmly as the three girls walked. Jay smiled stuffing her face with 8 croissants in her basket the nice cashier lady offered, amused by the small girls reaction to the sight and smell of them.

"What is it the lady said? dont knock em till you try em!" Jay grumbled with a full mouth, waving her croissant in the air with chocolate on her hands and lips.

"Excuse me, but have you see a huge muscular man, blonde hair blue eyes deep voice? He's with a small woman named Jane?" Sif asked looking at the tall brown-haired man, trying to keep the venom out of her voice at the mention of Jane. The man nodded and pointed down the road to a small brown cozy looking house.

"Thank you very much, come along ladies!" Sif called looking behind her. Sigyn was wiping the chocolate off Jays chin scowling while Jay tried to swipe her hands away. Both looking up at Sif when she called them and walking behind her.

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend?" The man asked smirking grabbing Sigyns arm gently, stopping her.

Sigyn looked at the man disgusted and snatched her arm back. "Why yes, my soon to be husband, Prince Theoric of the land Asgard."

The man blinked in surprise and in confusion.

"Sigyn! we're very sorry sir, she just got out of the hospital." Sif said laughing nervously looking at the man apologetically. "Uh, it's no problem I guess."

Sif pulled Sigyn beside her and they walked on the way to the house.

~X~

"I'm serious Jane, i should write a book on how to taser a demi-god." Darcy said with a shrug chewing on some pancakes, waving her fork as she talked. Jane shook her head with a smile washing the dishes. She was feeling much more happier now that the Ather was out of her and Thor was back.

There was a rough knocking on the door which caused Darcy to look up and Jane to turn. Thor strode in just in time wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and dark denim jeans with a smile leaning in to hug Jane from behind and kissing her cheek. "Thor, someones at the door." Jane said quietly looking at the door then at the god cautiously, biting her lip.

"That rhymed.." Darcy whispered with a slight smile, picking up her cup of orange juice and drinking it down. Thor nodded and hesitantly walked to the door, Mjnior ready on the doorhook.

He opened the door to see Lady Sif and two other girls, he recognized Sigyn faintly but not the blonde one. "Sif...what, what on earth are you doing here?" Thor asked with a slight smile, happy to see his friend.

"We have a problem..On Asgard."

~X~

Orchid laid in her bed on her side hugging her pillow to her stomach, her hand raised creating different images. What was the big deal? it was just outside. Her blue eyes flickered to her open window, feeling the breeze hit her face, she closed her eyes trying to relax from her fight with Loki. Must he always be so.._argumentative_?

She often thought since she was a fey, could she grow wings and just fly outside? She tried, concentrating on every ounce of her magic to will some wings to grow out of her back but with no use. _He can't keep me locked up here_. Orchid thought fiercely and surely.

Orchid could feel a headache coming on at the mere thought of Loki, she sighed and sat up rubbing her face then looked out the window...faintly she thought she saw a small speck of red flying through the air.

"What in gods name..?" Orchid whispered getting up and going to her window, squinting the speck drew closer...and closer..and _closer.._

Thor.


	8. Chapter 8

_What on earth is Thor doing here? _ Orchid thought her eyes wide as Thor flew closer with an angry expression on his face. He flew down to the entrance of the palace and Orchid leaned over and out the window to try to see him. _Uh oh..._

Loki sat in cross-legged his chambers on the floor immersed in a book Frigga provided for him back when he was in his cell. Of course Loki had already read all the books his mother gave him but he always liked re-reading just for the fun of it. The book was a hard cover of a romance novel, the heroine reminded Loki of Orchid no matter how hard he tried to not imagine her face in his mind and he himself as the hero.

As if on cue Orchid had popped into his mind from time to time whenever he read a part about the hero and the heroine doing something intimate, imagining her laughing and smiling face looking up at him with those gentle blue enchanting eyes..

Loki leaned back closing the book and flung it to his bed, he'd thought about apologizing but decided to give her time to cool off.

Loki leaned over and picked up a red-covered book about new transforming spells and flipped through the pages, maybe once Orchid could forgive him he could turn her into a what midgardians called a cat, he'd seen the furry oddly adorable little creatures roaming about the ally ways when he so closely ruled over, until those lost creatures called The Avengers ruined his glorious plan.

Atleast he got to see the green beast with his own two eyes, alittle too closely for liking. Loki could almost feel his ribs ache from when the beast slammed him repeatedly on the floor in the Iron Man's chambers.

Loki looked up from his book sensing a new presence in the Kingdom, his green eyes darkening he stood up getting his magic ready. As the footsteps grew closer Loki's lips slowly melted into a smirk. _Ah, my dearest brother is here to pay me a visit, how thoughtful._

"Loki!" He heard Thor's deep voice shout down the hall. Loki raised an eyebrow and causally walked over to his bed and fell down relaxing with both arms behind his head counting down how close Thor was.

_3...2...1.._

Loki's door busted open and off his hinges as Thor stormed in, his face angry and a bit hurt as he looked over at his little brother.

Loki smiled and took a deep breath looking over at Thor. "Greeting's brother, though its not polite to come in without permission."

Thor gasped softly, _is it really you? _He thought in awe, but it grew in anger and betrayal. He gripped Mjinor in his hand tightly ignoring Loki's sarcasm. "What...How are you back..I thought you dead!"

Loki rolled his eyes until they closed and sat up opening them. "Now where have I heard that before?"

"I have no patience for games, Loki."

"Very well. When you and your little mortal left me to rot in the Dark world, i advised a plan that you never saw coming, i simply used an illusion." Loki shrugged and glanced up to see Thor's blue eyes tear up slightly.

"Why.." Thor whispered looking at his lost brother helplessly. His tiny glimmer of hope the old Loki was still there vanishing at each passing second.

Loki looked at his godly brother for a moment, speaking softly, calmly. "Because, i deserve the throne. _Mother_, told me i was to be King-"

"Do you think she would be proud?!" Thor's voice rose walking closer to his brother shaking his head slightly. Loki stood up abruptly his patience diminishing by the second glaring at Thor hissing. "I did it for her! I avenged her death for her! i saved your pathetic mortal for her sake! that damned woman killed her-"

"She did not! Do not talk about her in such a way!" Thor shouted grabbing Loki's neck slamming him against the wall, hammer raised up as if to hit him with it like he did back on the ship through the dark world. Both gods breathed hard from anger staring at each other. But Loki knew Thor wouldn't actually hit or hurt him, they both knew that in fact.

Thor slowly and reluctantly lowered his hammer and stepped back looking down his breathing slowly going back to normal. "Jane did not kill mother.." Thor said softly, anger still lacing his tone. Loki dusted himself off and leaned against the now dented wall not saying anything, probably not agreeing with him.

"Why do you have her.." Thor asked softly after a couple of minutes of silence, of course Loki knew what he meant.

Loki looked at him and took a deep breath saying in a slight amused tone. "Well, Thor. because i need a queen. Whats a King without one, right?" Thor just looked at Loki waiting for him to continue. "And when the time comes I'll need an heir to give the throne to."

"You will not touch her.." Thor warned and Loki slowly smirked saying softly. "Oh? And what if i already have? what if her skin crawls with my touch that she cannot help but crave more?"

"She's a prisoner." Thor interrupted his blue eyes turning into ice staring at the God of Mischief.

"_My_, prisoner. You forget that she is _mine_." Loki spoke his tone protective stepping closer to Thor his green eyes ablaze. Thor blinked and stepped back, suddenly it hitting him. "Brother do you, _love _her?"

Loki felt all the air deflate out of him. Though Loki wouldn't admit to himself, he thought it but wouldn't say it aloud like Thor has. "Madly." Loki answered alittle desperately but trying to keep his tone strong and intimidating. Thor didn't know whether or not to believe him..

Suddenly the pair of brothers hear girls chatting and Loki tensed.._Orchid's room._

~X~

"Im so happy to see you guys!" Orchid yelled smiling wrapping her arms around a beaming Jay and Sigyn. "We're so happy to see you in one piece!" Sigyn joked laughing putting her hand on Orchid's arm comfortingly.

"We've been so worried about you as well!" Jay said smiling hugging Orchid tighter closing her eyes. "I've been worried about the two of you." Orchid said softly with a sad smile hugging Jay and rubbing her back reassuringly.

Orchid suddenly perked up and thrusted her hand out towards the door and a spray of gold glitter enchanted the door knob locking it. She heard Loki and Thor trying to open the door frantically.

"We must get you out of here, now." Sigyn whispered hurriedly glancing at the door then back at her friends. Orchid bit her lip and nodded alittle, unsure.

"Wait, how? we're very high up if you hadn't noticed." Orchid whispered back taking Jays shoulders frowning. Sigyn hurried to the window looking out and below to see Sif and the warriors three below holding a parachute to land upon. Orchid and Jay looked out the window as well and Jay smiled and waved at Fandral who winked waving in return.

Orchid's eyes widened, she was gonna jump from all the way up here to down there?

"Just smash through the door!" they heard Loki yell desperately. "I can't she enchanted the door!" They heard Thor shouted back.

"Jump!" Sigyn yelled and suddenly pushed Orchid out the window.

She heard herself gasp and scream falling down, the wind whipping through her hair and her heart hammering in her ears. Then she landed on a soft cushion and opened her eyes to see Sif and the warriors with relived look on their faces.

Orchid hurriedly got off the parachute when she saw Jay flailing through the air finally falling down on the cushion, then Sigyn.

"To the horses!" Volsagg yelled grabbing Orchid's arm as they all ran to their horses. Volsagg helped Orchid onto his horse then himself in front. Once they all got onto a horse they rode off into the forest, Orchid looked back to the palace and frowned as they rode, feeling a sudden hollow feeling in her chest.

~X~

"What have you done!" Loki yelled, frustrated tears in his eyes as they finally burst through the door, looking around frantically but certain that Orchid was officially gone. Thor followed behind looking down at the ground and swallowed hard.

"I did the right thing, Loki."

Loki whipped around to Thor his eyes slightly red, slightly shaking with anger. "You're still the fool I always took you for." He hissed.

Thor's face remained expressionless. "Brother i-"

"I'm not your brother." Loki interrupted coldly walking past Thor. Thor sighed and turned to follow Loki calling behind him. "I had to do it brother, it was the right thing, and she didn't seem very happy.."

Loki chuckled bitterly that it made Thor's heart drop. "And _what _do you know about her happiness? How do you know what she wants?"

Thor frowned and put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I'll find her, don't worry, you can't take her away from me.." Loki whispered with a slight shrug with an empty smile.

Thor clenched his jaw looking down for a moment then back up not answering turning to go into Orchid's room then to her window jumping out and soaring through the air Mjnior raised.

Loki watched his expression unreadable and made his way to his chambers calling. "Mindy!" He heard the small footsteps of the brunette girl up the stairs and to his room, her eyes wide. "Yes?"

Loki walked to his window looking out to Asgard contemplating with his hands clasped behind his back. "Get my horse ready and some troops, we're going on an adventure."

~X~

The gang rode deeper and deeper into the woods on horseback with Sif leading the way, it was now nighttime and they would need to rest soon. "We can't sleep out here!" Jay said glancing around the woods once they all stop to let the horses catch their breath.

Sif bit her lip and looked at the blonde. "Well we can't go to Heimdall, Loki would know and demand to know where we were." She said gravely.

"We have to keep moving." Volsagg said looking at all his friends and new found ones. Orchid was deathly tired with a blanket wrapped around her, they had been riding for god knows how long and her eyes were drooping, but her thoughts were buzzing.

Yes, she was somewhat of a prisoner but, she couldn't help but _miss _Loki.

She'd gotten used and missed his presence. His voice, his little jests and his smile, whether it was a playful, genuine, or a mischievous one..

It was quiet for a few minutes before Hogun spoke.

"We shall rest when we get to a much safer distance. I shall hope Loki and his guards do not find us."

They all nodded and continued on through the woods, crows cawing, wolves in the distance snaping tree branches. Orchid eventually fell asleep on Volsaggs back as they trotted though. "We'll stop here." Sif said quietly looking around as everyone stopped.

Once the fire was made everyone sat around it and tried to warm up, of course they thought it was bad idea cause what if Loki saw them? But then they were freezing.

"Rest well, Lady Orchid." Volsagg said putting the blanket over her, Orchid peeked her eyes open a bit in time to see Volsagg smile kindly at her. She sleepily smiled back before falling into a world of darkness and cawing.

~X~

"Odin" and his troops trotted through the woods once the sunlight was just coming up. Loki's face was determined as he walked ahead of his guards, while his thoughts were about Thor he couldn't help but wonder how long will he have to keep up this unsatisfying disguise. "Sir, why are you in such a fuss over the girl?" one of the guards asked with an arrogant tone scoffing. Loki turned his head to look at him, his tone could cut through ice. "It is not your place to question me."

The guard swallowed hard and nodded, Loki rolled his eyes. When Loki wanted something, he would do everything in his power to get it, no matter what.

Loki glanced behind him to see if any guards were watching, luckily they weren't and he looked down at his palm and the blue rose covered in frost manifested before him.

Loki stared down at the flower, thinking about what Orchid said about him, why she gave it to him. Which only made him even more determined. Loki looked to his side and saw a patch of the Orchid flowers in full bloom, he sighed closing his eyes briefly. Orchid had managed to plague Loki's mind, and heart.


	9. Chapter 9

"How about we travel to another realm?" Sigyn suggested riding on her horse with a shrug, but she also felt a burst of excitement at the thought of traveling to yet another foreign world. After Malekiths defeat, some of the wormholes around the planets still havent completely disappeared. Sif raised her eyebrows up at the suggestion, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Maybe we could, Lady Sigyn. Any realms in mind?" Sif asked glancing back then forward as they made they're way through the woods, horses snorting and swishing their tails. "Muspelheim!" Jay shouted raising her hand up in the air smiling at her input.

Sif whipped her head around and put her finger to her lips signaling 'be quiet!' her eyes wide and Jay covered her mouth, her cheeks heating up.

Orchid rolled her eyes with a slight smile and touched her cheek with her fingertips, still feeling the slightest trace of a tingle until she heard Volsaggs warning voice. "Sif.."

The gang turned around, in the very, very far distance they saw Loki and his troops trotting through the woods. "dammit, run!" Sif yelled kicking her horse into a run with everyone else following close behind, Orchid turned around quickly to see a guard shouting and Loki's horse breaking into a run after them.

They're eyes caught for a split second and Orchid felt her heart go into overdrive as her hair blew behind her..Loki leaned forward as he rode on his horse making its powerful legs move faster and faster. But all of a sudden the image of Loki was ripped away only to show light green grassy plains and an orange hue to everything. Orchid gasped and glanced around the realm they had rode upon.

there were small destroyed houses colored in a cream color and royal red, they place was completely bare of any civilization. Just a wooded area and huge boulders, also with animals that were for the most part harmless.

"We must be in Muspelheim." Hogun panted looking around slowly, noticing all their horses were gone.

"Well we can't stay here, it isnt safe." Fandral warned looking at his friends frowning.

"Why isn't it sa-" Orchid started to say but cut off by a loud roar. They all looked up immediately and saw brilliant orange dragon circling the sky like a vulture, its orange and gold wings out in full span flapping against the wind.

"Come on, we gotta get to shelter.." Orchid said softly her voice wavering alittle, still staring up at the dragon as if it would come down this instant and burn them all to crisps, which it would if it seen them.

They all agreed with a nod and saw a large cave and made they're way to it, looks like they're going to be in Muspelheim for a while.

~X~

"Where did they go?" Loki demanded rearing the reins on his horse turning around to glare at his so-called trust worthy men. Maybe he'd ought to replace them later if he felt like it...

"We do not know sir, there are wormholes everywhere still.."

"Then we shall go in every one."

"But sir-" The guard tried to interrupt.

Loki shot him a icy glare and trotted over to him, he wondered if guards could see through his facade, Loki was using all his power to try and keep this now boring disguise and was willing to drop it, but he had enough to worry about. The very last thing he needed was guards to come attacking him.

The guard instantly looked down clearing his throat un comfortably and Loki smirked in spite of himself, focusing his thoughts he saw a glimmer of a wormhole, Loki couldn't recognize which realm it was but it was worth a shot. _For her.._

"Come, into that one." He called over his shoulder and snapped his reins his horse breaking into a run and towards the hole where he and his men disappeared.

"Niflheim." Loki announced glancing around to the wintery landscape where civilians walked about in a small, grey sad villages with stone houses. Loki craned his neck around the people, hoping to recognize Orchid or see long auburn hair but seeing none.

Frowning and hoping off his horse Loki approached a little girl with a long dark braid and ice blue eyes. "Excuse me, little lady?"

The girl turned around and blinked her eyes looking up at "Odin" then smiled warmly, but strangely, Loki felt like she was _looking _ at _him_ and not Odin. "Yes, mister?"

Loki smiled and squatted down to her height and cleared his throat. "Aren't you pretty? I'm looking for a woman, long beautiful reddish-brown hair, big ocean blue eyes, fairy-like face? Forgive me for being too detailed." Loki chuckled with a light shrug and the girl smiled even more.

"No that's good mister, but I'm afraid I havent seen her, is she your sister?" The girl asked with her small voice.

Loki shook his head his smile turning sad. "You see, she's a woman who I fell in love with, but i was too stubborn to realize it..and i'm afraid she's been kidnapped."

"Sir, we have to go soon." Loki heard the guard say in a monotone. Oh if Loki could get away with throwing the guard in a dragons mouth..

Loki waved a hand but still looking at the girl.

"Oh no, i hope you find her soon mister, she sounds like a fun girl." The girl nodded enthusiastically and Loki laughed softly at her cuteness. "That she is, i thank you for your help." Loki nodded standing up and walking back to his horse hopping on sighing deeply.

"Where are you darling..?" Loki whispered to himself, his eyes scanning the snowy grounds then guided his horse around and men to another wormhole he had seen in the distance.

~X~

"Do you see another wormhole?" Jay whispered to Fandral who was brave enough to step out of the cave and look around for an escape. He glared at his friends who huddled together and shook his head just as they heard another dragon let out a earth-shaking roar.

Fandral ran back to the cave his eyes wide, he turned around to signal his friends to be quiet and a bright fiery red dragon landed on the ground causing it to shake, small rocks falling on the group.

The dragon itself had huge venom green eyes with the signature slit, huge arms and legs that were built with muscles, long sharp black claws that gleamed as the sun was going down, long scaly tail with little wings itself on the tip of it, long red snout that exhaled smoke every time it so much as sniff at something, the gang really didn't wanna see its long sharp teeth made for crushing bone, its wings laid content on its back as the dragon sniffed at a dead animal carcass on the ground.

They all watched as quietly as they could, praying it wouldn't see them. The dragon snapped its jaws on the animal's head and pulled. The neck ripped off the body making a disgusting ripping-sloshing noise.

The creature reared its head back to chew and devour its piece and Orchid covered her mouth in horror, she had her friends comforting her but it just wasnt the same without _him.._everything felt, empty. She felt empty, like she was missing something..

"I have to sneeze.." Sigyn whispered as quietly as she could looking at her friends with wide eyes her mouth open holding her index finger to her nose.

"Dont. You. Dare." Sif whispered glaring at the dark-haired girl. All eyes looked at Sigyn this time, some scared and others angry. "I'm trying!" Sigyn whispered frantically fanning her nose girlishly.

Orchid bit her lip and looked back at the dragon who was still tearing off pieces and swallowing them down letting out a burst of smoke in satisfaction.

"AHHHHHCHOO!" Sigyn sneezed, well, squealed really. The dragon froze and his neon green eyes focused on the gang and bared its razor-sharp long teeth in attack mode.

"Damn you Sigyn!" Jay and Sif shout in unison while Sigyn covers her mouth with both hands her eyes wide and afraid.

"Run!" Fandral shouts as the dragon breaks into a run towards them. The team hurry out the cave and out to the open field while the dragon crashes into the cave, exploding it into hunks of rocks.

"distract it while we find another wormhole!" Sif commands gesturing to the creature who glares daggers at the pair, suddenly Orchid saw the dragon rear up to its actual height. Its got to be atleast 200 feet. She saw a low orange light in the beasts nostrils and her eyes widened. Theres no way they would survive the blast of fire, even if they hide behind boulders.

The dragon opened its mouth inhaling and blew a stream of burning hot fire out of its mouth just as Orchid screamed shielded herself, but felt nothing.

"What the hel.." She whispered to herself, for a moment she thought her death came already. Slowly fluttering her lashes she peeked to see a few flurries of bits of fire around, opening her eyes more she realized she was whole and not a charred skeleton.

She looked around at her completely fine friends who stared at her in utter awe, Orchid's hands were in front of her and they herself included, we encased in a shimmering gold dome of a force field.

"What are you..?" Jay whispered in amazement gazing at Orchid. Orchid opened her mouth but way to shocked to answer, they turned back to the dragon who let out a loud roar that could bust an eardrum in anger.

"Look, a wormhole!" Volsagg yelled pointing to a wavering piece of the universe. Orchid looked back at the wormhole still holding her hand up, part of her hoping it will take her where Loki is..

_Wait, the guy tried to make you a prisoner, so why am i hoping that.._Orchid's eyes widened at her sudden realization as she put the pieces together..it doesn't matter about their fight, about him wanting to keep her in the kingdom with him, never seeing the light of day.

Through this journey, besides obvious survival, Orchid's mind always wavered to Loki. She tried to convince herself that it was normal to feel guilty for going off but, the more she thought of him the more empty she felt.

"Orchid!" Volsaggs voice shouted shocking her out of her thoughts, he grabbed her hand and they both ran behind their friends while the dragon raised its wings and took to the sky, preparing to crush them.

"Jump!" Orchid shouted as they all dived through the wormhole just as the dragon blew fire.

~X~

"Sir, maybe we should give up." A guard said timidly. Loki took a deep breath through his nose, he regretted taking these fools along with him. "No, we're close, i can feel it.."

"Is she worth it?"

Loki keep looking forward at the question. Of course she was worth it, Orchid had been the only person who effected Loki this much, and he admits, he loves it.

"definitely."

Loki wondered if his guards thought it was wierd that he was dressed as Odin, but talking about a younger woman in such a way. Either they didn't question him about it or they just didn't care.

As they crossed into the wormhole and to the next realm Loki rolled his eyes at the realm they were in. Alfheim.

Loki didn't mind Alfheim much, it was just almost always night here, and even though Loki could withstand cold, it still annoyed him.

"Spread out and look around." Loki commanded. The guards nodded and spread out through the realm while Loki looked himself, it was unlikely but he hoped Orchid would be here.

His heart physically ached at the thought of her being away from him forever.

He craned his neck looking around the dark tree trunks and shimmering bushes but saw nothing. Loki heard a low growl and froze, he slowly looked up at to see a huge gray wolf staring at him intently. Ah, so they were in the forest part of Alfheim.

Loki stared back at the animal patiently for a couple of minutes, a sly smirk forming on his lips. The animal whimpered frightened and disappeared into the darkness.

Loki chuckled to himself and his horse stopped its hoof impatiently. "Easy girl." He cooned patting his horses side affectionately.

But in the distance he heard voices, he recognized it was Thor but the other voices were feminine.

Loki bounded towards the voices instantly. Finally.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we now?" Orchid asked panting glancing around the dark forest around them, slightly feeling winded from realm jumping. The rest of the warriors looking around as well, having their weapons ready in their hands.

The two full moons shined down on the gang, wolves howled in the distance and hawks taking flight from the echo of hoofs.

"Alfheim." Sif said simply, the cold wind picking up and blowing her black hair in a ponytail. "Gods, please don't tell me dragons are here too." Jay groaned putting her hand on her hip. Sif shook her head with a slight smile in amusement.

"No, this is the realm of light elves. We must be in the forest part of it."

"More forest? I'm gonna be kick Loki in his royal jewels for putting us through this." Sigyn sighed tiredly with a single head nod and wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

"You're gonna have difficulty with that, Dear Sigyn." A smooth voice came from behind them.

Orchid froze along with everyone else instantly recognizing the voice, relief washing over her. slowly turning around to see Loki on his horse. His stallion's midnight fur gleamed in the moonlight as it stomped its foot on the ground snorting and panting from running. Loki's green eyes rested on Orchid, his lips parted slightly.

"Stay away from her!" Jay suddenly shouted stepping in front of her auburn friend with her arms out shielding. Orchid bit her lip and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Jay, it's okay, he just-"

"Okay? Orchid he kidnapped you!" Sigyn interrupted looking at Orchid with surprise coming up to shield her as well. Orchid opened her mouth to answer but Loki beat her to it with a laugh.

"Do you really think you girls are any match for a god? She is mine, and mine alone." Loki said, raising his eyebrow calmly with a sly smile that sent a good shiver down Orchid's spine.

"Brother enough!" Comes a booming voice from above. Everyone looks up in unison, even Loki as Thor flies down to the ground, making it quiver.

"Oh Thor, how nice of you to join us." Loki comments with an eye roll hopping off his horse making his way to the group.

Thor glares at his younger brother then back at the group holding Mjniior tightly. "Loki you will let this girl go, no more terrorizing her."

Loki's smile fades and his expression darkens as he stands in front of Orchid, well, Orchid's friends.

"I would never terrorize her."

Thor presses his lips in a tight line pondering his answer, judging by this past, he isn't sure if he can believe anything Loki says at this point. And really who could blame him. "it's true. He hasn't." Orchid says shaking her head hoping they'll believe her. Sure she expected Loki to terrorize her and make her life at the palace a living hell but, he was enjoyable to have around surprisingly.

Loki's eyes flicker to Orchid's then back to his brothers, not a smirk or smile present.

"Well you've heard it from her."

"That isn't proof enough." Thor said glancing back at Orchid then at Loki who takes a deep breath exhaling tiredly. Wishing he could just scoop up Orchid up in his arms and vanish somewhere where no one could find them.

"Guys, really, Loki isn't that bad surprisingly." Orchid insists ducking under Jays up and walking around Thor hesitantly to stand in front of Loki.

"I'm flattered im not _that _bad." Loki comments furrowing his eyebrows which makes Orchid smile for the first time since this journey.

"I swear if your brainwashed Orchid.." Sif warning tone starts.

"I'm not, swear. He's been most kind to me," she glances back at Loki then back at her friends. "and sweet, and brilliant.." Orchid trails off trying to find the right words to describe Loki, but finding none. He surpasses every good word she can think of. "He's remarkable." Orchid finally says with a slight smile as everyone looks at her, waiting.

But, they're waiting for her to slip, to say something that proofs Loki's manipulating her or casted a spell of her to make her say these things. He isn't. It's just him as a person.

Loki smiles softly at her loss of words and comes up to stand next to her, he looks down slipping his cold hand into her warm one, Orchid looks down as well lacing their fingers together, enjoying his coolness. The message saying it all to the group in front of them.

~X~

Thor's eyes widened slightly looking at their hands, maybe his brother was telling the truth..interuppting his thoughts and the others was a low growl. "Oh my gods.." Jay whispered stepping back her large eyes wide.

"What is it?" Thor asked looking at Jay with a concerned expression, until his eyes followed to where she was looking.

There stood a huge dirty blond wolf, the creature was the size of a truck. It looked sickly as though it had been in a fight or ran over. Its teeth were bared except for some missing ones, its snout was covered in red and its fur was dirt and wet, its eyes were gold but crazed and it was shaking slightly, with what, Thor didn't wanna know.

"Stand behind me." Loki said softly gently pulling Orchid's arm back. Orchid's eyes never left the wolf's as she stood behind Loki, but she soon remembered she could defend herself.

"Loki, i have magic, i can fight beside you and Thor."

Loki looked at her unsure. He suspected she might have learned something new from her journey but she was still inexperienced. And not powerful enough, she could over do herself and pass out easily. And Loki was not about to take that chance.

"No, you stay here and out of the way." Loki said looking at her pleadingly. The rest of Orchid's friends backed away from the wolf and over behind Loki, Thor and the warriors three.

"Its only one wolf, we can take it." Fandral said confidently, his sword out and gleaming in the moonlight. As if on cue, more and more wolves slowly came out of the darkness, teeth bared and growling, except these ones looked healthier.

Loki mustered up all the magic he had in his veins, his eyes raking over each and every wolf as they glared back at him, his mind calculating and strategizing how to take them out differently. Thor was calculating as well, his mind thinking alitle different than Loki's as the group heard the low rumble of thunder clouds from above.

This reminded Loki of the time they went to Jotunheim. Frost giants surrounding them with their crimson eyes and sharp teeth.

It was silent for a few moments with more wolves appearing now and then, they're lithe and some muscular bodies taking on a fighting stance. The three friends huddled together, Sigyn hugged Orchid with tears brimming in her eyes as she glanced around them, Jay also hugging Orchid looking around as well, trying to stay calm but slowly failing as she saw more wolves.

Orchid swallowed hard holding both her friends, what little magic she had preparing to put a force field around them, or just shoot something cool out of her palm.

Loki and Thor exchanged a look.

Suddenly the sickly blond wolf snapped its jaws and broke into a fast run towards the group along with every wolf that had arrived and tackled Sif. Sif let out a battle cry as she did her best to hold the animal back, it roared in her face spraying saliva all over her. The rest of the warriors broke into battle.

"Orchid get away from here!" Loki yelled throwing his daggers at two wolves running towards them and they let out a whimper falling dead with the dagger embedded in their chests. Loki feared they wouldn't stay down for long.

"But Loki i can handle it!" Orchid argued looking at her lover desperately hugging her friends tightly. "Look out!" Sigyn shrieked looking past Orchid and at a huge horse sized wolf charging towards them. Loki looked towards the animal waiting till it got close enough and took his throwing knife throwing it till it struck its eye, it roared and fell to the ground, its panting deep and frantic. Loki almost felt pity for it.

"Darling trust me, please get somewhere safe." Loki pleaded panting, his black hair in his face his gaze once again on his love.

Orchid pressed her lips in a line and finally nodded pulling her friends back to reality so they could unfreeze from fear and run on their own. The three girls ran through the forest but not to far so they could still see the battle going on.

Loki sighed deeply turning back only to be tackled by a huge black wolf. Grunting with the effort of trying to keep it at bay as it snapped its teeth at Loki. Dead set on trying to kill him Loki focused his magic and a bright green bolt of energy blasted through his palm and through the wolf creating a big bloody gaping hole through the animal. The wolf ceased its movements and fell on the ground. Loki stood up at once looking down at the wolf with disdain then back up. He saw a reddish wolf charging towards his distracted brother who smashed his hammer on top of another wolf's head and hitting another on the side of its face.

"Thor!" Loki shouted but Thor couldn't hear him over the sound of growls and yelps and the snapping of teeth, battle cries and grunts. Loki thrusted his hand out sending another bolt of green energy to the animal making it fly towards a tree hard and falling down unconscious.

Thor's gaze was on the unconscious animal then Loki and nodded a thanks. Loki nodded once back and saw a even bigger wolf charge towards Sif who knocked her weapon at a smaller but deadly wolf. Loki's eyes widened and ran towards Sif tackling her out of the way just as the beast snapped its jaw in thin air.

The two rolled on the ground until Loki was on top of Sif, who gazed up at him with wide surprised eyes panting hard. "T-Thanks." Sif said shakily shaking slightly, not expecting her former friend to actually save her. "No problem." Loki said breathlessly with a shrug back getting off standing up offering his hand which she took standing up as well.

~X~

Orchid and her friends watched Loki, Thor, Sif and the warriors three battle for what seemed like eternity, hoping there were hidden enough. "Oh Gods, this is insanity.." Jay whispered in horror.

Orchid nodded scrunching her eyebrows together, she should be out there fighting side by side with the man she loves instead of just hiding.

Even though the whole battle was chaos and horrifying to watch, Orchid couldn't help but think how attractive Loki is when he's fighting. How agile he is and how powerful he looks. How well wisely he uses his magic and weapons. She felt her heart swell with pride that he was _hers._

"We can't just sit here and let them get slaughtered." Orchid spoke up shaking her head seeing green bolts flash here and there and the gleam of swords and daggers and axes, steams of lightning of course.

"Yes we can." Jay said quickly nodding her head enthusiastically.

"There's too many of them and few of us, how are we supposed to help them?" Sigyn said quietly looking over at her friend.

Orchid looked down at her hands for a moment thinking. But coming up with a blank, she didn't have enough magic to help.

"Orchid!" they heard Thor shout when everything suddenly went quiet. All three girls gasped at the sight. there were hundreds of bloodied wolf bodies everywhere. But Thor wasnt shouting at them to come from their hiding spot, he shouted at what was behind them.

whipping around there stood a giant silver wolf, glaring down at the girls breathing hard that they could see its breath in the cool night air, jade dark eyes, rearing to its full height, with two heads.

They all gaped in horror as it lifted its head up, one growling at the girls, and let out a loud howl.

"Girls, slowly come down here..." Thor said warily. Keeping his eyes on the beast slowly stepping towards them lowing Mjiinor.

Loki gazed in horror at the scene as did Sif and the warriors three. He followed Thor towards the girls as Jay and Sigyn slowly, carefully made it down to Thor. Surprise went across Orchid's face as the wolf let her friends go but followed her movements.

"Don't move a muscle.." Loki said softly holding both hands in front of him keeping his eyes on Orchid stepping closer to her. Orchid nodded slowly distractedly her eyes locked on the wolf's. One of its head snapped to Loki, its lip twitching, preparing to snarl defensively.

Loki stopped moving instantly straightening his posture. Loki held his hand behind his back mustering up a burning hot magic burst. He was utterly exhausted already from using so much magic in battle, he hoped it was enough to stun the creature so his beloved Orchid could escape.

"Loki, don't.." Thor warned softly staring at his brother, he could see little swirls of magic beginning of Loki's palm.

"Thor if i dont do something, we could all be killed. Weapon or not." Loki argued quietly not looking at Thor.

Thor didn't answer. Mostly because he knew Loki was probably right.

Loki moved alittle bit closer to Orchid till he was only behind her, he hesitantly held her hand preparing to move her out of the way so he could shoot his magic ball.

The giant wolf growled lowly, its four pairs of eyes set on Loki now, its bush tail swished back and forth waiting for the next move.

Orchid focused all of the energy she had left in her to possibly shoot a stream of fire at the beast. She had never even practiced her magic and wasn't sure if this was gonna work. It was highly unlikely but it was worth a shot.

The beasts dark eyes flitted to Loki's arm behind his back and it bared its teeth in defense mode. The creature was smart.

Suddenly Loki jerked Orchid back just as The beast lunged for her swiping its huge paw full of sharp claws at her. Orchid gasped and put out her hand just as Loki did and they exchanged shocked looks just as her golden and his green magic melded together shooting out at the creature who roared in agony his claw nicking Orchid's leg leaving a nasty gash. But Orchid couldn't feel anything with how much adrenaline was in her system.

The golden and green magic fused and finally exploded, knocking the trees back. All she heard was Loki's and her friends voices shouting before she blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

It's probably been months, or weeks, or days, or years. Atleast that's what it feels like to Orchid when she finally comes to at the sound of female hushed voices. She slowly opens her eyes but closes them again at the harsh bright light that shines right down on her. But not chancing the possibility of passing out again by keeping her eyes closed, she opens her eyes once more hesitantly until her eyes get used to the surroundings.

"She's awake."

"How is she?"

"Someone get the King."

Orchid hears the voices whisper in amazement. Finally opening her eyes all the way she slowly starts to sit up, waiting for any sheer pain but just feeling her muscles aching feeling like they havent been used in forever, she does wonder how long has she been out.

She looks over to see her leg is wrapped up in a white gauze, she feels a slight sting when she moves it though, and her throat is uncomfortably dry and scratchy. The last thing she remembers is the shocked look on Loki's face as they melded they're magic together, yet another question that popped into her mind: where exactly was Loki?

"sweetheart please try and pace yourself." a woman with a soft looking face says in a soothing tone putting her warm hand on Orchid's arm comfortingly. Orchid nods a bit glancing around the dimly lit room busied with women carrying towels and healing potions. So she's in the healing room.

"Where's Loki?" Orchid hoarsely spoke wincing at her own voice.

"He's on his way right now." The woman said nodding, she went around the bed Orchid sat up in and grabbed a cup of fresh cold water handing it to her. Orchid raised the rim to her lips, the cool rush of water soothing her dry throat instantly.

"What happened?" She asked after swallowing greedily looking up at the woman. Just when she was about to answer Loki came striding in and over to Orchid kneeling in front of her with worry all over his features.

"Are you all right darling?" Loki said gently cupping her cheek. Orchid nodded closing her eyes. Enjoying his cool hand against her burning skin, she silently thanked the frost giant side of him.

"What happened? back there." She repeated.

Loki's eyes went down to the gauze on her leg then back up at her blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows that looked back at him. He gathered up everything at happened when she passed out and debated choosing his words carefully as he was afraid to frighten her or worry. Loki himself had a few injuries from the blast, they were just covered up by his light emerald-green shirt, three bloodied slash marks to be exact.

"Well, the beast is dead," He started with a light shoulder shrug and a small boy-ish smile that made Orchid smile herself, not being able to help it.

"Thor and your friends are alright, they're in recovery. As are Sif and Hogun, Fandral, Volsagg."

Orchid nodded slowly in understanding then furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened to me? and you?"

Loki swallowed and glanced over his shoulder, seeing that they were pretty much alone now, the healers going to tend to they're friends.

"You had a few cracked ribs and broken blood vessels from the strain of magic, and the gash on your leg was the result of that blasted beast, he managed to get a swipe at you while you were distracted, you lost alot of blood.." Loki said softly not meeting her eyes for a moment, she should have never used so much magic.

it was quiet for a few moments before Loki felt both her hands on his face, his face was tilted up and he felt her soft lips pressed to his. Loki froze his movements, not really used to this sort of affection, especially kissing. He finally slowly closed his eyes relaxing exhaling through his nose, moving his hands to rest on her waist kissing her addicting lips back, he's been waiting to do this since that day in the garden.

Orchid was on fire, or that's what it seemed like when she kissed Loki, like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders and she was about to combust. She pulled back reluctantly breaking the kiss and both panted slightly, big fat happy smiles plastering they're faces. Orchid gazed at Loki in awe, she lightly stroked his defined sharp but soft cheekbones, glancing down at his lips for a split second, tempted to kiss them again then back to his green eyes that gazed back at her with curiosity that made her wanna laugh.

"And what has you so giggly, love?" Loki asked smiling, taking a piece of her auburn hair and twirling it around his finger absentminded studying it.

"you, you're just, what do midgaurdians call it...cute." Orchid declared with a laugh nodding and Loki smiled at her words, liking the fact that she called him what he thought of those furry creatures he saw back on Midgard. Leaning up to capture her soft lips again once more closing his eyes for a moment, then slowly pulling back saying the three words he thought he would never ever say again. "I love you, Orchid."

Orchid's eyes widened slightly, was Loki capable of love? If he somehow was then, then damn she was lucky.

She ran her fingers through Loki's midnight black hair soothingly, resting her forehead on his she whispered back smiling. "I love you too, my God of mischief."

Loki's lips melded into a smirk and took both of her soft hands in his.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked in a worried tone that made Loki look up and nod.

"Just a few slashes, nothing to fret over." He shrugged.

"Can i see them?"

"You sure are questionable when you wake up you, know that?" Loki chuckled shaking his head. Orchid smiled slightly resting her forehead back on his, holding his hand up tracing the lines on his palm. "I'm only worried about you, that is all."

Loki guided her hand to his lips kissing it softly in a gentlemanly fashion. "I know, but i assure you I'm well, my love."

Orchid smiled softly feeling a spark of electricity flow from the place where he kissed her hand to all over her body. Suddenly Loki was tackled on the floor, wincing at at the sting as his back covered in bandages hit the hard floor, his lips connected to Orchid's, eyes closed and both his arms wrapped around her waist as she laid ontop of him.

His hands roamed down to her thigh squeezing gently earning a small moan from her. Loki smirked against her lips, loving to tease with her before connecting them again, her hand moved down his chest to his what she felt, toned stomach. As much as Loki would love to take her right her right here on the floor, they need to visit their friends and have a word with them.

"Orchid.." Loki breathed out against her lips, his eyes still closed trying to gain her attention. Her lips froze over the skin on his neck panting, she leaned up looking at him with her blue eyes slightly glazed over but worried.

Loki gathered his magic up and suddenly disappeared leaving Orchid disoriented glancing around before he eyes rested on him with his hands clasped behind his back watching her with an amused expression. Orchid blushed and cleared her throat standing up and straightening her dress out. "Now that wasn't fair."

Loki laughed walking over and taking her hand in his own leading her out the door. "I admit it wasn't, i'll let you get your payback later when we don't have anything to attend to."

~X~

Thor sat in the other healing room. A woman dabbing his bleeding temple with a wet washcloth while he stared down at the floor trying to collect his thoughts on what happened, Mjniior resting across the room on a table, cleaned blood wiped from it. Maybe his little brother had really did find love. In a strange way of finding it yes, but still it was love.

Thor had not properly met Orchid but he planned to, she seemed like a nice enough woman. "All finished." The woman said pulling him out of his thoughts with a kind smile. Thor smiled back and gave her a nod just as Loki stroke in the room, no disguise, holding Orchid's hand.

"Loki, are you well? are you, miss?" Thor asked concerned standing up.

"I'm well brother." Loki said causally and looked over at Orchid awaiting her answer. "And i'm quite fine as well, Thor." Orchid said with a nod.

Thor nodded and gently took Orchid's other hand placing a gentle kiss on it in a friendly manner, Orchid raised both her eyebrows up in surprise looking over at Loki who looked back then at his brother.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, officially." Thor said with a charming smile.

Orchid smiled back and curtsied respectfully, he wasn't a king but he was still a prince.

"It nice to meet you as well, God of Thunder."

"Please, i prefer Thor, The god of thunder is my _father_." Thor laughed at his own midgardian humor he gained from hanging out with Darcy. Probably too much.

Orchid laughed shaking her head still holding onto Loki's hand. She already liked Thor.

"Please brother, my heart aches at your humor." Loki commented feigned disdain wincing and Thor gave Loki a look but still chuckled.

"Oh come on Loki, you could learn alot from Miss Darcy, even you miss Orchid." Thor said with a smile gesturing to Orchid who tilted her head unfamiliar with the name but assumed she was a friend of his mortals.

Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother but thought about what he said. "Perhaps i could if we visit sometime."

"Then its settled." Thor concluded then he cleared his throat, his face turning serious.

"Look, i'm truly sorry for everything that's happened.." Thor started apologizing but Orchid put her hand on his shoulder stopping his sentence, making him look up at her waiting.

"Don't worry about it, Thor. Really." She reassured with a smile and a shrug that set him at ease instantly. "Thank you lady Orchid. Are you happy with my brother?" Thor asked hesitantly glancing at Loki and back at Orchid. Loki's expression reminded him of when him, Odin and Loki were in the weapons vault, demanding he do something of the Frost giants that snuck in.

"Very, even though it took me a stubborn amount of time to figure it out." Orchid answered giving Loki's hand a gentle squeeze. Thor nodded with a small smile playing on his lips. "And brother, do you love Orchid, honestly?"

"The irony of the last word of that sentence." Loki said with a chuckle earning a playful roll of the eyes from Thor. Loki smiled softly and nodded once. "I do, brother. i swear to vahllha."

"Will she be your queen?" Thor asked curiously, Loki squinted his eyes and laughed. "You ask just as many questions as she does, only if she wants too. I will not force her to be with me," Loki casted a loving look towards Orchid as he spoke.

"I want to marry her, but not for the sake of the Kingdom, i want to marry her because she makes me happy." Orchid gazed back at Loki, quite shocked to be honest.

She never thought she'd hear Loki say these words when she first met him, but knowing she was in his heart and made him happy made her heart swell with affection. "I would love to marry you, Loki Laufeyson." Orchid said smiling wide.

Thor smiled at the pair, happy that his brother has found his other as he did with Jane.

"before you both eat each others faces, how's about we visit you're healing friends?" He suggested just as Loki leaned in to kiss Orchid but laughed leaning back nodding.

"Seems like a fair idea, let us go." Loki said with a smile holding Orchid's hand walking out of the healing room. The gang headed down to the door down the hall. All seemed right in Asgard, with the King, Loki Laufeyson, and the new Queen, Orchid Laufeyson.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and liking and following! **


End file.
